


Something Old, Something New

by ArtemisRayne



Series: May Look at a King - A Newsies Felisian AU [32]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Felisian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Felisian!Jack, Felisian!Katherine, Introspection, Long-Distance Friendship, Lucy the Cat, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nostalgia, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRayne/pseuds/ArtemisRayne
Summary: "Oh, you Facetimin'?" Jack asks when he comes home and hears Davey talking to his laptop. "Say hi to the folks for me.""Uh, not my parents," Davey admits sheepishly.From the laptop speaker, a faintly staticky and distinctly female voice whispers, "Busted."Their friendship isn't a secret. Jack knows that Davey has stayed in contact with her since they met last summer. He's seen her name crop up plenty, commenting on Davey's Instagram posts or sending the sporadic Snapchat. It still manages to catch Jack off guard every time he's met with a reminder that Davey is friends with Jack's high school girlfriend.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: May Look at a King - A Newsies Felisian AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1070205
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wow, it's been a while... I think this is honestly the longest I've gone without posting something since joining this fandom. 
> 
> Sorry that I've been gone so long. Just - 2020, ya know? I hope you're all safe and healthy out there. I can't promise speedy updates - I'm still working on that final chapter of the Hunger Games AU and getting serious separation anxiety - but I promise I'm still here and still writing. Just... a lot slower than I used to. 
> 
> A few people have requested the return of a certain pretty lady kitty, so here you go!

Jack hears Davey talking from outside in the hall, and he smiles softly at the familiar sound. Letting himself into the apartment, Jack glances over in the direction of Davey's voice. His boyfriend is sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open in front of him. "Hey, babe," Jack greets, dropping his backpack on the floor. 

"You're home early," Davey notes in surprise. When Jack looks over, there's something vaguely uncertain about Davey's expression. 

"Yeah, class got canceled," the felisian responds. His brow furrows, and he tips his head curiously. "You okay, Dave?"

Davey clears his throat and smiles. "Yeah, sorry, just Facetiming," he admits, nodding toward the computer. 

"Oh, sorry," Jack says hastily. Davey talks to himself aloud sometimes while studying, so Jack just assumed that's what he was doing. It makes sense, though; Davey's family has been checking in a bit more often over the last few months since Davey started going to therapy. "Say hi to the folks for me," the felisian adds. 

"Uh, not my parents," Davey says sheepishly. 

Voice crackling slightly over the connection, a soft feminine voice whispers, "Busted."

And Jack's eyes widen because suddenly he knows what's really going on. 

Their friendship isn't a secret. Jack knows that Davey has stayed in contact with her since they met last summer. The felisian has seen her name crop up plenty, commenting on Davey's Instagram posts or sending the sporadic Snapchat. It still manages to catch Jack a little off guard every time he's met with a reminder that Davey is friends with Jack's high school girlfriend.

Curious despite himself, Jack leans in over Davey's shoulder to peer at the computer screen. "So you're the reason my boyfriend just looked like he got caught stealin' my cookies." 

On the video feed, Kat Plumber laughs brightly. "Don't be mean, Jack," she chides. "He was trying to be considerate." 

"That why you were worried I got home early?" Jack asks, glancing sideways at Davey.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Davey explains with a helpless little shrug. 

Jack's heart warms, and he kisses Davey's cheek. "That's sweet, babe, but it's fine. Well, 'cept I'm sure she's tryna tell you all kinds'a lies to make me sound uncool."

"I already know you're uncool," Davey says teasingly. 

Rolling his eyes, Jack glances at the screen again. She still looks very much like the Kat he remembers, in most ways. The same auburn curls, colorpoint ears, and bright, powder blue eyes. Sure, she's grown up a lot in five years, features settled from youthful to mature, but at the core, it's the same. Although his stomach flutters a little at really seeing her for the first time since they were high school freshmen, mostly, he just feels a sort of nostalgic fondness. "Hey, Kitty Kat," Jack greets warmly. "You look good." 

Kat gives a token huff of annoyance at the old nickname, one dark ear flitting, but she smiles. "I'd say you do too, but if your ego's half as bad as it used to be..." She trails off playfully. 

"Ha, nice try, but it's worse," Jack shoots back. "And I'm adorable, thank you very much." Davey snorts a laugh, shaking his head, and Jack takes the chance to duck in and steal another kiss. "Okay, you two have fun. I'mma take a shower, babe." Jack kisses the hum of acknowledgment off Davey's lips before he heads for the bathroom. 

Just before Jack turns on the shower, he hears Kat saying, "Wow, that boy is so gone for you," and Davey squawks a flustered protest. Jack giggles to himself as he flips the water on and starts to undress. That's his same old Kitty Kat - observant as always, even across a choppy webcam connection.

Davey and Kat are still chatting when Jack gets out of the shower; they're now embroiled in what seems to be an enthusiastic discussion about some bill that's up for vote in Congress. Jack half-listens as he cooks lunch, much more interested in that fierce eagerness Davey gets in his voice when he's passionate about something than he is in the actual subject matter. The felisian's always loved his boyfriend's passion, and it's especially reassuring after the tension of the last few months. 

Jack takes his lunch and a textbook over to the sofa, and he settles in to study with the familiar backdrop of Davey's voice. It doesn't take long before Lucy jumps up onto the cushions, attempting to climb onto his book for attention until Jack gives in and lets the kitten perch on his shoulder (although she's finally starting to get too big for it). Through the entire chapter, he can't help it when his focus drifts, the conversation and laughter coming from the dining table warming him from the inside. 

Then Davey excuses himself to the bathroom, and he's barely at the door before Kat calls out, "Jack, you can stop pretending you're not listening."

Davey casts an amused glance Jack's way, and the felisian chuckles without looking up from his book. "Dunno whatcha talkin' about," Jack hollers back toward the kitchen table, which he can just barely see in his peripherals. "I'm studying." The term doesn't escape Davey's notice, and Davey grins at the inside joke before shutting himself away in the bathroom. 

"Sure, studying," Kat agrees, and her sarcasm is heavy even through the grainy speakers. "That's why your ear's been pointed this way the whole time." 

Giving in, Jack laughs and closes his textbook. He cradles Lucy against his shoulder so she doesn't fall as he walks to the kitchen table, and he drags another chair over next to Davey's vacant one. "Okay, ya caught me," the felisian concedes as he sits down. "S'funny, listening to you two get all worked up and political. And a little scary how much you're alike, ach'lly." 

Kat giggles. "Like I keep saying, you clearly have a type," she says, amused. She lounges back in her chair and flicks an ear as she surveys Jack through the camera lens. "You know, you've changed, Jack Kelly." 

"Whaddya mean?" Jack asks curiously. 

"There's just something - you look happier," Kat says sincerely. "Like really, honestly _happy_." 

"What, you saying I was emo in high school or something?" he says, smirking. 

On the screen, Kat gives him a patronizing look. "You know what I mean, Jack. It's a different kind of happiness." 

Flattening his ears self-consciously, Jack can stop the fond smile. "I know. And I am," he admits. The felisian is trying to convince himself that if he ignores the blush, it's not real. "It's good here, really. I'm good." He huffs when Lucy abruptly decides to transfer down to his lap, smacking him in the face with her tail in the process. Kat laughs while Jack pets the kitten to make her settle down. "How 'bout you?" Jack asks. "Things turned out good for you too?" 

"Great," says Kat, and her face brightens. "Moving so far away was scary, but California's been good for me and Mom. And much as I love him, getting away from Dad helped a lot too." Jack hums in understanding; he remembers countless days of reassuring Kat after another fight with her father, who never seemed to understand that she had her own plans for her future. "But I've got great friends here, and Mom's business completely took off. And all the sunshine and beaches don't hurt either." 

Jack chuckles. "And you got into Berkeley, just like ya wanted."

"And I got into Berkeley," she agrees with a broad smile. "And Davey says you're going to be a social worker? That's incredible, Jack. I can't think of anyone better for it. You'll be great." 

Pleased and embarrassed at the same time, Jack is spared from coming up with a response when Davey comes back into the room. Davey grins at seeing Jack sitting at the table, and he drops onto his chair. "Is he behaving?" Davey asks Kat jokingly, and Jack huffs, flattening his ears in mock indignation. 

Kat giggles. "A perfect gentleman," she responds. "You trained him well." 

Jack scoffs dramatically. "Horrible, the both'a ya," he grumbles. Nose wrinkled, he draws Lucy against his chest and scritches between her ears. "Least someone loves me." In reply, Lucy bats him in the face, although at least thankfully without her claws so he's counting it as a win. 

As Davey and Kat go back to their conversation, Jack settles back in his chair. He throws in the occasional side-remark, petting Lucy to keep her from mauling his hand out of boredom, but mostly he just listens. It only goes for another twenty minutes before Kat sighs tragically, ears drooping. "Oh, damn, I've got to leave in like ten minutes," she says, wide blue eyes apologetic. 

Davey smiles and shakes his head. "No worries, I didn't mean to keep you so long. You've got your meeting for the paper, right?"

"Assignment briefing," she agrees with a grimace. "Keep your fingers crossed I get something more interesting than another show review finally. If I have to sit through another student production or performance art piece..." She mimes gagging, prompting a laugh from both boys. 

"Good luck, hon," Davey says encouragingly. "You'll show them. Nobody keeps down the tigress." 

Kat beams and blows him a kiss. "Talk to you soon. You've got to tell me how that project goes, can't wait to hear what your professor says about it." Her attention swivels to Jack. "And you, troublemaker," she adds playfully, pointing a finger at him, "you'd better take good care of my boy. You know I can absolutely kick your ass if I have to." 

"Oh, he's _yours_ now?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Of course," Kat says without hesitation, her smile daring. "We're besties. We've got a friendship forged in ink and baked under the African sun. That's the sort of bond you can't break."

Jack chuckles, tail thumping against Davey's leg beneath the table. "Still with all the fancy words," he teases and shakes his head. Glancing sideways, the felisian catches Davey's smile, and he hastily ducks in to kiss it. Jack grins at the flush that darkens Davey's ears. "But alright, Kitty Kat, I promise. I'll take the best care of him."

"I know," Kat says simply, and there's genuine trust and affection in her eyes that squeezes around Jack's chest like a vice. "Alright, I really do need to go now, or I'll be late."

"Text me when you get your assignment," Davey chimes in eagerly. They exchange hasty goodbyes, and then the video call disconnects with a bright chirp. 

A strange, uncertain silence falls over the apartment for a moment, before Davey launches into, "I'm sorry if that was awkward. I didn't mean - I mean, it's not like I was trying to be sneaky or secretive about it, but I just - I didn't want to make you feel weird about us being friends because I know she's your ex and that's weird enough, and I-"

Jack cuts off Davey's frantic rambling with a firm kiss, keeping their lips together even over Davey's noise of surprise. It only takes a second before Davey relaxes into the kiss, recognizing the move for what it is, and the felisian feels Davey smile against his mouth. "Never should've taught you that trick," Davey murmurs when they finally part for air. 

"Definitely not," Jack agrees, amused. He cups Davey's cheek in one hand, bumping their noses together gently. "Everythin's fine, babe."

"So, you're not weirded out that I've been secretly seeing your ex-girlfriend behind your back for months?" Davey asks, intentionally phrasing the words to make it sound more scandalous. 

"Be more worried if I didn't know you're scared of girl cooties," Jack teases. Davey huffs and shoves his shoulder. "Told ya, Dave, I got no problem with you bein' friends with Kat. Sure, surprises me sometimes, but there's no hurt feelings."

Davey shocks him by accepting the answer without pushing it further. There used to be a time when Davey was less sure when it came to these things, but he seems to trust that Jack knows what he's feeling and would tell him if there were actually something wrong. Because, at some point, Jack _has_ become the sort of person to be open about his feelings, at least with Davey. The realization is enough to steal the felisian's breath. 

Kat's right; maybe Jack's changed even more than he thought. 

* * *

The subject of Kat is forgotten for the rest of the afternoon as the boys go back to their daily routines. After homework and tidying the apartment and dinner, they spend the evening curled up on the sofa watching a stupid comedy that Race recommended. Davey's phone chimes, and he laughs when he checks the screen. At Jack's curious noise, Davey holds it over for him to read the text. 

**> Kat:** 📰 🎭 💔 😿 🤯

Jack scoffs incredulously. "Guessing that means she didn't get the story she wanted?"

"Another theatre review, looks like," Davey agrees, amused. He types out a quick reply and then drops his phone on the arm of the sofa, leaning back into Jack's side. "It sucks they keep dismissing her, she's really good."

"And somehow she's a great writer that talks in emojis," Jack notes with a laugh. "Thank God you don't do that. Race does that too, and I can't figure out what he means half the time."

Davey giggles. "Well, least that's one thing I've got different from Kat," he jokes. 

It's meant as just a flippant joke, but for some reason, it hits the felisian wrong, and he feels compelled to add, "There's lots of ways you two are different."

That little wrinkle shows up above Davey's nose that means he's confused. "Well, sure, I mean that's kinda obvious."

"Yeah, I just meant-" Jack falters because he's not exactly sure what he means. There's just something about the comparison that makes him uncomfortable, a phantom itch in the back of his head. "I mean, yeah, there's things you two got in common. You're both feisty and smart and stubborn and strong. But that ain't-" the felisian feels like the words are almost punched out of him when he abruptly realizes what's bothering him, "I don't love you just 'cause you're like her." 

Davey's eyes widen, and he sits up, twisting on the sofa to face Jack directly. "Jack, I never-"

"No, I know that," Jack says hastily. "I know you never said that. But I just need ya to know that _I_ don't think that. Because I don't. I like the things you guys have in common, but I _love_ you 'cause the stuff where you're not like her at all." Davey cocks his head curiously, eyes softening, and it encourages Jack to keep going. 

"Like this, how we's just been snugglin' together watching tv. Kat wasn't a cuddler, and she was always wanting to be up and doing stuff all the time. But you like just bein' lazy with me, and you let me just flop on you and pick stupid movies." 

That makes Davey laugh fondly. "I don't _let you_ ," he counters. "I like it."

"Exactly," the felisian says, grinning. "That's my point. 'Cause things like that, that's the stuff I love about you. That's why you and me are good together."

Davey's eyes shine, and he smiles warmly. "Jack, you - you're so sweet sometimes I can't handle it."

Jack grins and leans in to rest his forehead against Davey's, and he nudges his nose affectionately. "I just don't wantcha ever thinking you're just some sorta replacement for her, 'cause you're not. You're Davey, and that's so much better. Tons better for me. You're _all_ the things I want." 

With a choked noise, Davey surges forward to kiss him. The felisian purrs and melts into it as Davey half-climbs into Jack's lap to deepen the kiss. There's something fierce and claiming about the way Davey kisses him, but his hands are tender as he cradles Jack's face. Jack is a little breathless when Davey finally pulls back just enough to meet his gaze. 

"Where's the remote? Screw this movie, I'm taking you to bed. _Right now_ ," Davey says insistently, eyes casting around. The felisian laughs as Davey finds what he's looking for, snatching the remote off the floor and jamming the power button. Then Davey grabs Jack's wrist and tugs him upright, the pair of them stumbling the few feet to the bed because they can't be bothered to take their hands off each other long enough to check where they're stepping. 

Much later, when they're nothing more than a pile of sleepy, tangled limbs, Jack nuzzles into Davey's ribs with a smile. They're sprawled together, the felisian half draped over Davey's chest, and Davey scratches idly at the spot below Jack's ear that he loves. Davey's eyes are half-closed, and it almost seems like the action is unconscious, just giving Jack this simple pleasure like it's a habit. 

Which it is, in a way. Davey makes Jack feel good without trying because the things that make Jack happy make Davey happy too. Davey likes these simple touches of scratching his ear or combing his hair, and Jack loves them more than he ever expected to. It's one of the million subtle ways they just _click_. 

Davey sighs contentedly, tipping his head to press a kiss to the top of Jack's head. "I love you, Jacky. You're all the things I want, too." 

Grinning, Jack curls himself tighter around Davey and purrs in response. It's the sort of thing he never would've allowed himself with anyone else, but Davey is the exception. Davey is _always_ the exception. 

There's a little part of Jack that's always been afraid he'd never really fall in love. He can admit - privately - that he's a bit of a hopeless romantic deep down. He'd watch the old Westerns, and he'd see that sweet schoolmarm fall for the rugged cowboy even though he's a mess, and Jack's heart would ache thinking he'd never find that. That he's too broken and too damaged for anyone to ever really want him. 

He felt it, sometimes, with Kat. She had a quick temper, and she had no problem throwing back at him when Jack got insecure and snapped. It's how Jack knew, even back then, even as a young kid who thought it was love at first sight, that they would never really last in the long run. They'd fight, and then they'd move on, but they never actually resolved anything. Then a few weeks later, they'd wind up right back where they started. 

It's part of the reason Jack never bothered with a proper relationship for years, content to dart in and out of people's lives before they got the chance to discover how damaged he is beneath it all. He might've had a secret romantic streak that dreamed of finding the one perfect person for him, but he wasn't sure he could find it. If he couldn't make it work with Kat, who was as close to his dream partner as he ever imagined, then how did he expect to make it work with anyone?

Then he met Davey. Or, well, more accurately, he bashed heads with Davey. 

Davey, who is somehow everything Jack liked about Kat but also so much more. He has the same passion for justice and what's right, but it's more tempered and logical. He's stubborn and independent, but he's more accepting of Jack's need to help instead of throwing angry remarks (except during a panic attack, but that doesn't feel like it counts.) He's flawed and broken in ways, but his rough edges seem to settle alongside Jack's instead of clashing against them. 

And most of all, when they do clash, they talk about it. Davey listens to Jack's side, shares his own, and they work together to find a compromise. Instead of repeating the same old fights over and over, they are able to put things to rest and find ways to move on that work for both of them. They strengthen each other, helping build up and overcome problems. Jack is a better person for having met Davey, and he hopes maybe Davey feels the same way.

"Jacky?" Davey says tentatively. "I can hear you thinking hard. What's wrong?"

Jack hums and nuzzles Davey's side affectionately. "Nothing wrong. Just thinkin' how lucky I am. Never planned on no one like you, but I'm damn glad." 

Davey's hand stills in Jack's hair for a split second before it goes back to carding tenderly. "You snuck up on me too, Jack Kelly." 

Pushing up onto an elbow, Jack looks up at his boyfriend's face. "But it's a good thing?"

"The best thing," Davey agrees, and he cups the felisian's cheek to draw him down into a kiss. Then his grin turns playful, and he adds, "Like a sexy ninja kitty." 

Jack dissolves into uproarious laughter. Davey looks so pleased with himself at nailing Jack's sense of humor, and there's really only one response to that. "God, I love you."


End file.
